tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
A Wayward Dawnfire
Log Title: A Wayward Dawnfire Characters: '' Dawnfire, Starlock ''Location: North America Date: ''1/30/2020 ''TP: None-TP Summary: Starlock meets an AWOL Autobot by the name of Dawnfire. As logged by: Starlock Midwestern United States - North America Starlock was driving down a near road in her volkswagen kombi alt-mode, in the driver's seat was her holomatter, taking the appearance of a dark skinned woman with glasses, freckles, long, long long black curly hair, purple colored eyes, and just covered in scars from her arms up to her neck, one running down the left side of her face, but she looked content. .. She'd been needing to get out and see more of Earth and stop just looking from the internet! There's a car parked on the shoulder of this scenic coastal road. Not a particularly unusual thing to see, but this particular car... Well. For one, it's a very nice car. The most obvious sign that it's a peculiar car is the unmistakable Autobot symbol nestled within the flames emblazoned upon its hood. It's just parked there, doing nothing. Starlock raises a eyebrow at that, now she's not a /total/ expert on earth, but, that didn't look right.. the Autobot emblem even more so... She'd park herself nearby and out of the way and a little bit back behind the blue car, and her Holomatter would exit and start making her way over, with a raised brow, she was dressed in black pants, a fancy white blouse, and a purple jacket with a silver with an e.k.g running through it on the back, much like on the kombi's side door. It would be a moment as she looked around then at the sea before speaking. "...Sooo.. Anyone out here?, or uh.. that logo just some kinda nice decoration?" She'd ask, jerking her thumb to the Autobot emblem... feeling a wee bit awkward, talking to herself. The car is unresponsive, as if it's actually a perfectly ordinary car that's just been decorated in the style of of an Autobot. But after a little bit, one of the windows rolls down. The car has no driver, or passengers for that matter. "Hello." The car answers her. It's a definitely masculine voice, though one that leans more towards gentle and soft rather than gruff and deep. And he sounds tired. Very, very tired. Starlock blinks, having to get her mind off the note of his voice, and shook her head and took a breath and relaxed a smiled. "Ahh, Thought so.. heheh.. hope I didn't bother you there, just thought it was a lil' odd to see that out here without anyone around... wanted to also be sure somebody didn't also just put an autobot emblem onto their car.. That would be bad if they got shot at cause that." She'd off, the holomatter relaxing. "...Medical Officer, Starlock of Harmonex." She'd introduce. "Mrh." The Autobot makes a somewhat dismissive noise. "Don't declare your allegiance unless you're prepared to back it up. Is it so odd that I'm here?" He doesn't introduce himself just yet, for some reason. Starlock's eyes settle into a flat-position as she looks back over to her first Alt-mode, her autobot emblem right in the center of her four headlights, where there seems to be another emblem covered under it.. Before she looks back to him. "I can show my rub-sign if necessary, Red-Alert has kinda hammered in the whole secruity thing." She'd knit her brows, crossing her arms and sighs. "....I'm not sure honestly.." She'd knit her brows. "guess I also just wanted to be sure you were alright, lotta people being found having been mode-locked due to injuries or lack of proper maintenance." "No need. And," A note of indignance touches the Autobot's tone, "I'm perfectly fine, thank you." There's a brief pause, then a quiet sigh. "You haven't been ordered to bring anyone in, have you?" Starlock huffs softly, right, probably being an annoyance, good job Starlock... She'd tilt her head. "Mmm? No.. Fact I'm down here on my own, exploring earth a lil bit away from Cybertron, been meaning too for some time.. You doing the same?" She'd ask, blinking. "Oh. That's a relief. I was worried..." The Autobot trails off. "Never mind. Name's Dawnfire. I suppose I'm doing the same as you. This is a pretty nice planet." Starlock smiles and chuckles. "It is, isn't it?" she'd grin, looking out to the ocean. "...Ratchet has been saying I need to get out more, with all the work I've been doing." She'd nod, folding her hands behind her. "...Can see why a lotta' bots tend to like coming down here to just chill out." "Funny. I'm actually /looking/ for work to do. Easier to do it alone, though." Dawnfire sighs. "I hope nothing horrible has happened while I've been doing... this. Whatever I'm doing. Everything's okay, right?" Starlock pauses in thought thinking... Her real body would move over to be on the same shoulder of the troad as Dawnfire. "Cyerbron's.. been reset.. it's healing, being reborn... lotta places are empty, and new, some still ruined with rumble, some a mix, but.. Things are getting back to how they were before the war.. Decepticons are attacking trade routes.. Fallen from legend turned out to be real.. put a big ol' hole in Iacons wall but.." She'd frown, some sort of light leaving her eyes. "...There are those, attempting to bring peace and end the war but.." She'd shrug almost somberly. "...Overall, everything's.. okay, no real injuries or deaths since the whole mess with the fallen." Dawnfire is silent and motionless for a good long while. Finally, he gives voice to his thoughts: "Huh." He doesn't sound surprised or happy or excited or anything. He sounds... apathetic. Or, at the very best, neutral. "So... what happens next?" Starlock can't help but chuckle at that. "Yeah, things have kinda been batshit insane." she finally says with a big gap-toothed smile, before looking back. "Dunno.. Kinda going by the plating of my bumper on this.. Sorta.. accidently, started becoming something of Harmonex's leader, while still trying to perform my duties as a medic." She'd hem. "....Cons are coming to me a bit... freaked out, by Megatron's increased homicidal behavior, still dunno what to think 'bout that." Dawnfire absorbs all of this information as impassively as a stationary, parked vehicle can. "Well. If you - or the Autobots - need me, just... let me know. I'll be around. Might be time I drop the hermit act and start being useful again." Starlock pauses and thinks about his words. "Well.. we're getting in contact with the lost colonies, and... I'm trying to gather information on the location of an item called the Enigma of Combination, so we could always use more help." She'd pause in heistation, before asking. "How long have you been inactive?" "I'm not sure. Never been good at keeping track of time. A while. A /long/ while." Dawnfire laughs humorlessly. "Which is why I was so, eh, wary when you came up. Thought I'd finally been considered a deserter. Which wasn't my intention, by the way, I just need - space. A lot of space." Starlock ahs. "Thaaat makes sense... Can't blame you there...But, honestly, a lot of us are lost and slowly finding our way back home just.. a matter of explaining what happened... Thankfully everyone's been really understanding." she'd smile "Recently got back myself about.. 4? 5? months ago." She'd hem in thought. "Was in space for quite a million of years, doing work on battlefields off planet.." She'd huff. "If you need help, I know how to get ya' there, got a semi-working space bridge, and there are shuttles back and forth from here to Cybertron." She'd explain. "Ah..." Dawnfire begins, then hesitates. "I - Hrm. You know what - just - how about you just tell the other Autobots that a wandering nobody's back from..." A pause, as he performs a quick internet search, "... from being AWOL." Starlock chuckles. "No worries, Prowl isn't paying much attention, I'll let the others know, i'm sure they'll understand." She'd smile. "Want some help setting up your frequency to be proper?" She'd ask. "Or i could leave instructions how too, that way you can do it yourself if you wish." Dawnfire replies, "Can you just - let them know? I'd rather they seek me out if they want me back." "Alright, I can write a report." Starlock smiles and pauses in thought, looking around before the avatar blinks out of existence, and with a few sounds, the 9-foot Tall mini-bot comes walking over and off the road and down into the near off-road area, and took a seat, pulling a datapad from her subspace, her head finials flicking. "Please do." Dawnfire waits until Starlock returns before asking, "Do you need me to stay here while you do this? I imagine you'll have questions. Or they'll have questions." Starlock would take a seat and look up at him. "Mmmmm.... Name, rank, function, division, last date you remember, what happened for you to become lost, and how to contact you, likely." The purple mini-bot medic says as she looks back, pushing her heavy glasses up... Though, something does feel... Off.. "I wont ask much of you, as you do seem pretty uncomfortable with all this." "Dawnfire. I - can't remember. I'm a warrior. I wasn't /lost/. I just needed to get away. From everything." Dawnfire sighs. "No, I'm not proud of it. I know it's not something that should be done." Starlock puffs a cheek, ooooh.. that's what he meant, okay.. still she didn't fault him, and nodded simply, without judgment. "Ahh. okay, My apologies.. " She was silent for a moment, looking to the datapad as she brought up a holoscreen beside her. "...If it makes you feel any better, I still don't fault you... This.. War does things too people." "Mh." Another huff. "Your - our superiors, they might see otherwise. We'll find out." The dreary-colored car rolls back a few feet before unfolding into a Cybertronian. Dawnfire settles down by the roadside, studying Starlock with a calculating gaze. "we'll see, they may come to talk to you to get the full story but.." Starlock would pause in thought. "I've yet to steer them wrong." She'd nod, at least she /hopes/ she's not done so. She'd watch Dawnfire transform and blinked... Oh, pretty Bot! She'd smile. "nice flames." She'd grin, before going to work on her holo-screen and datapad... Purple, Black, Silver where her colors, purple optics.. Kibble for a.. no, two, alt-modes, heat shielding.. Helmet looked to be that, a helmet that sat on her head, High technical equipment, and a white Cybertronian medical cross on her neck guard, she was a medic alright. "Thanks," Dawnfire says simply. "They make me visible in dark rooms." He sounds like he's being painfully serious. He has yet to smile, or show any sign of friendliness. There is a pause form the mini-bot "They Glow in the dark?" She asks clearly interested and with a amused grin on her face. Dawnfire shakes his head. "No. They don't. That'd make me too visible in a dark room. I just thought they looked nice." He retrieves his sword from subspace - it's an absolutely monstrous weapon, as tall as its wielder and nearly as wide - as well as a polishing cloth. "If they /do/ want to come talk to me, will they mind if I sneak away before they get here?" he asks as he cleans nonexistent dirt from the gleaming blade. "They do, they contour well with the blue." Starlock says with a smile and raised a brow at his blade cleaning... Was this a threat display or just cleaning his weapon? Because she's well aware bots do this. "...Probably, might ask you to come to them." She'd cringe with a nod. The weapon certainly doesn't need cleaning. "Great." Dawnfire sighs as he drags the cloth in slow circles over the ominous mechanism ensconcing the sword's crossguard. He doesn't look particularly threatening - at least, his posture is relaxed, and he's not making eye contat with Starlock at all. Starlock hems, probably his form of a nervous habit, that would make sense given his relaxed posture. "Yeaah they tend to do that... Optimus is down here at the Ark so... might end up going to see him if you don't wanna pop on up to Cybertron." She'd nod as she worked... There was an.. inappropriate wondering in her mind now, puffing her cheeks, she was resisting the urge to ask such! "....I'm a medic, /and/ Doctor, by the way, I feel i need to clarify that." Dawnfire glances up at the mention of Optimus Prime. Of course he recognizes that name, though his only reaction is a slight frown. "Handy skills to know," he states. "Me? I just ruin things." He sounds just a little bitter... Starlock looks back at that. "...That's.. not nice to say about yourself.." She'd frown, and glanced around, and then scratched at her cheek. "...Erm.. Sorry.. I've been.. unlearning a lot of self deprecating stuff.." "The world's not a nice place," Dawnfire replies bluntly. "Besides. An aptitude for destruction can come in handy. Sometimes." He sets his sword across his lap, balancing it upon his knees, and tucks the polishing cloth back into subspace. For a moment, he's silent, frowning, drumming his fingertips idly upon the ground. Then, he subspaces his sword as well, and gets to his feet. "..Yeah I know, I've seen some really awful things." Starlock huffs. "....But I don't think.. beating yourself up, is..going to help.." She'd say softly, and tilts her helm. "...And It can, long as you know how to control it, I'm not one to talk about not making a mess, especially when the most I'm known for is calling Megatron a dick, too his face, over the broadband." She nod sheepishly. Dawnfire stares at her. And then his expression finally changes. He actually grins! "You did /what/ now?" Heeey that got a smile! Starlock give a grin. "Yep, It's recorded too, along with me blasting him right off the roof there after..." She'd smile sheepishly. "I'm a little embarrassed about it because I was in a full on, uncontrolled rage. but.. same time I am.. Proud, I was able to keep him from Destroying Harmonex." "If it works, it works." Dawnfire's grin is short-lived, though. He begins pacing back and forth. "You should be proud." Eventually his pacing ceases, leaving him gazing out towards the Atlantic. "Do you mind if I just - go on my way? I don't like stopping and doing nothing. I get restless." "Ah of course.. Do be safe Dawnfire." Starlock smiled softly. "Do be safe, yes? I look forward to meeting you again." "Yeah. You too. I'll - well, I'm sure you can find a way to reach me." Dawnfire gives her a very, very casual salute, so casual that some stricter sorts might consider it an insult, and smoothly transforms back into the sleek sports car. And without another word, he guns his engine and roars off down the road. Starlock gives a two fingered Salute and smiles, seeing him off. "...Interesting bot.." She'd murmur to herself, looking at the report she's writing. Category:2020 Category:Logs